1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle stunt pegs and more particularly pertains to a new bicycle stunt peg for preventing damage to railings and walls when the peg is used for balancing a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bicycle stunt pegs is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a person to use bicycle pegs on public walls and railings without damaging the railings and walls.